Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{3}{8t - 2} \div \dfrac{2}{10t}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{3}{8t - 2} \times \dfrac{10t}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 3 \times 10t } { (8t - 2) \times 2}$ $z = \dfrac{30t}{16t - 4}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{15t}{8t - 2}$